Seongsae-nim
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: Lu Han membenci seorang Jong In karena sudah merebut posisinya sebagai kekasih Se Hun, ranking satu di tempat lesnya, dan suka merendahkan orang lain dan menganggap orang-orang memiliki level tersendiri, untuk membalaskan dendamnya ia menuliskan nama Jong In di Hell Communication, apa yang terjadi? WARN! YAOI! BOY X BOY! Inspiration from Shin Jigoku Shojo by Miyuki Eto


Author: Shin Se Kyung

Cast: Oh Se Hun (as Shimazu), Kim Jong In (as Yoko Chiba), Lu Han (as Michiru Uchida), Byun Baek Hyun (as Ai Enma), Kevin Wu/Kris Wu (as Ren Ichimoku), Do Kyung Soo (as Hone-onna), Kim Joon Myeon (as Wanyudo), Zhang Yi Xing (as Kikuri), So Hee (as Miki)

Genre: yaoi, sad gagal, mungkin?

Note: diambil dari komik Shin Jigoku Shojo buku 3 endnya aku buat sendiri. Pas Shimazu narik benangnya bukan Shimazu, aku buat jadi So Hee. Pas Shimazu hilangnya juga aku rubah '-' hehehe ._.

© 2009 Miyuki Eto & Jigoku Shojo Project

.::Let's Start it!::.

Lu Han menatap buku-buku pelajarannya dan berganti menatap fotonya, bersama kekasihnya. Terdapat perasaan kesal ketika dirinya melihat foto itu.

BRAK

Ia memukul mejanya.

" Kuharap dia lenyap! " lirihnya.

" semoga.. dia lenyap! "

-disisi lain..

" Baek Hyun, sudah datang.. " lirih Kyung Soo.

-ditempat les Matsumoto..

" Bapak akan mengembalikan hasil tes kemarin.. " kata seongsaenim sambil menggenggam hasil tes. " peringkat pertama, Jong In dengan nilai 100 " lanjutnya. Jong In tersenyum puas.

" hebat " kata seorang teman satu les Jong In, Dong Woo.

" padahal sebelum Jong In, Lu Han-lah yang selalu di peringkat atas " balas teman sebangkunya, Sung Gyu.

Lu Han yang mendengarnya geram. Yah, bagaimana ia tidak geram.

" Jong In sudah merebut posisi nomor satu sekaligus merebut pacarnya " lanjut Sung Gyu.

" Kasihan Lu Han... " balas Dong Woo.

GRIT

Rasanya kesal juga melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sudah dibelakangnya membicarakannya, sekarang di depannya ia harus kesal melihat Jong In tengah tertawa bersama namjachingu..ah ani, mantan namjachingunya, Se Hun.

Lu Han POV

Itu cerita sampai setengah tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia masuk ke tempat les ini..

[FLASHBACK]

" Hai, namaku Kim Jong In " sapa seorang namja cantik sekali, yang ternyata namanya Jong In.

" Aku Lu Han " balasku sambil tersenyum manis.

" selama ini aku ikut les di tempat les. Tapi pindah karena level tempat les ini lebih tinggi.. " pungkasnya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan tasku.

" Tasmu lucu, ya. Barang bermerek, ya? " tanyanya saat melihatku mengeluarkan tas untuk mengambil buku.

" Begitulah, ibuku yang membelikan " sahutku sambil tersenyum mendengarnya.

" ooh... " katanya. " yah, tapi lebih mahal merek yang kupunya, sih.. " katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Aku menatapnya. Terdapat raut merendahkan di wajahnya.

" Yah, setidaknya kita harus punya tas yang bagus, 'kan? " lanjutnya. Aku memasang tampang sedikit terkejut.

" eh...? I, I... Ya.. " lirihku sambil menunduk.

-esoknya..

Aku tengah menulis di buku ku sambil mendengarkan ceritanya.

" So Hee selalu pakai rok pendek, ya. Padahal aku lebih langsing dan cocok dibanding dia " Dia kan namja?-_- Aish jinjjayo..

" Kemarin aku kerumah Kwang Min dan Young Min, tapi ternyata rumahku jauh lebih luas dan indah... "

" dibanding anak itu... "

Aku menahan amarahku karena ia ketika berkata sambil mengejek mereka. Aku kesal dan terganggu karenanya. Namun aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

[FLASHBACK END]

Jong In...

Tipe orang yang selalu memberi peringkat dan tak puas kalau dia bukan yang pertama.

Aku ingat juga ketika hasil tes waktu itu..

[FLASHBACK]

" Oh.. Jadi kamu yang paling pintar di tempat les ini, ya? " katanya sambil menatap lembar tesnya heran. Aku yang mendengarnya agak terkejut.

" Aku nggak akan kalah darimu " ujarnya dengan nada menantang. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

' Ada orang yang tidak menyenangkan mengincarku... ' ujarku dalam hati.

[FLASHBACK END]

Dan..

Dia bahkan mengincar pacarku..

[FLASHBACK]

" Se Hun, kamu keren, ya... Levelmu lebih tinggi dibandingkan cowok-cowok di sekolahku " katanya sambil duduk disebelah Se Hun yang tengah menulis. Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Se Hun melihatku sambil menatapku seakan-akan ia berkata ' maaf.. ' dan aku hanya menatapnya sendu.

Esoknya aku terkejut melihat Jong In bergelayut manja dilengan Se Hun. Mataku membulat.

Se Hun di beri pelet apa hingga bisa nempel dengannya?!

" apa.. Maksudmu ini Hun.. " lirihku.

" Maaf... Aku memutuskan untuk pacaran dengan Jong In.. " ujarnya dingin.

DEG...

Sakit rasanya ketika mendengar perkataannya tersebut. Secara tidak langsung Se Hun mengakhiri hubungan secara sepihak saja.

Aku menangis dalam diam..

Aku bersumpah..

Bahwa..

Aku tak akan..

Memaafkan namja itu!

[FLASHBACK END]

-di kediaman keluarga Lu Han..

" Maaf.. Aku hanya menduduki peringkat kedua di tempat les " ujarku pelan kepada orangtuaku. " Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa kembali menempati posisi pertama.. " lanjutku sambil berdiri meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku.

" eh.. Lu.. " panggil umma, namun aku tak menghiraukannya...

-dikamar Lu Han..

' Andai saja dia tidak ada, pasti aku akan kembali menduduki peringkat pertama, dan Se Hun pun akan kembali padaku.. '

Aku mengambil boneka jerami dan hendak menarik benangnya.

Tapi..

Kuurungkan niatku untuk menariknya.

-other side

Author POV

" Anak itu, terus membawa boneka jerami sellama dua minggu " ujar Kyung Soo. " Dia berulang kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik benang itu " lanjutnya.

" Benar... " sahut Kevin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " Ayo, kita cari tahu... "

-esoknya..

" Nama saya Kris dan mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas ini " kata Kevin sambil tersenyum kece._.

" KYAAA " jerit semua yeoja dan namja 'uke type' disitu.

" KEREN! Mirip Zhou Mi yang model itu " histeris Min Ji, teman sebangku Jong In.

" Nggak, levelnya lebih tinggi dibanding Zhou Mi... " balas Jong In antusias.

Lu Han hanya menatap Min Ji dan Jong In kesal.

-2 hours later..

" Oke, kita istirahat 20 menit, silakan kalian makan siang dulu " kata Kris a.k.a Kevin sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

Saat Kevin hendak keluar..

GRRT!

" Seongsaenim, kita makan sama-sama yuk! " ajak Jong In antusias sambil bergelayut dilengan Kevin. " Eh seongsaenim tinggal di mana? " tanyanya kepo(?).

Lu Han melirik Jong In yang tengah bergelayutan dilengan Kevin. Dia menatap Jong In dengan tatapan tidak senang.

' Padahal.. Dia sudah punya Se Hun.. ' pikirnya.

Lu Han POV

' Aku tak ingin kalah dari orang seperti dia dan untuk itu aku harus menarik benang itu! ' ujarku sambil menggenggam boneka jerami itu erat.

" Lu Han! " sahut suara yang kukenal dari belakang.

DEG

cepat-cepat kusembunyikan boneka jerami itu di sakuku.

" seong.. Seongsaenim?! Bukankah saem pergi makan dengan Jong In? " ujarku terkejut. Ia hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Eeh, iya... Tapi, saya kabur " ujarnya absurd sambil nyengir. Aku hanya ber-sweetdropped ria mendengar jawabannya.

" Kamu selalu makan sendirian seperti ini, ya? " tanya Kris seongsaenim sambil duduk disebelahku. Aku hanya diam sambil membaca bukuku.

" ne, tapi tak apa... Karena saya ingin makan sambil belajar... " ujarku pelan.

Lagipula, sebenarnya aku tak ingin melihat mereka berduaan..

Kris seongsaenim hanya menatapku.

-Kelas

" Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini! Hati-hatilah saat kalian pulang... " ujar Kris seongsaenim sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Namun, ketika seongsaenim ingin pergi keluar, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Tak usah ditanya. Akupun tahu, itu pasti suara Kim Jong In.

" Saem! " ujarnya sontak membuat Kris saem berhenti melangkah.

" Saya tak paham yang ini, tolong ajari, dong! " lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tulisan dibukunya, entah apa itu.

" Saya juga " sahut Min Ji.

" Saya juga! Saya juga! " kata Kwang Hee.

" Aaakh, baiklah! Kita mulai pelajaran tambahan! " ujarnya pasrah. Aku hanya melangkah keluar tanpa perduli keributan di kelas.

" Lu Han-ah, kamu boleh ikut kalau mau " interupsinya padaku. Aku berhenti melangkah sejenak dan menoleh,

" mianhae, saya mau pulang saja, nanti orangtua saya khawatir " tolakku lembut.

" Saem, jangan. Soalnya Lu Han itu nggak ramah " kata Jong In membuatku berhenti melangkah, lagi.

" orangtuanya dokter, jadi didikan mereka keras, walau sebenarnya mereka bukan orangtua kandungnya, sih... " lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku mengepalkan tanganku.

" Katanya orangtua kandungnya meninggal saat dia masih kecil, lalu dia diambil oleh orangtuanya yang sekarang. Kasihan, ya " lanjutnya lagi sambil melirikku sinis. Aku tersentak.

Darimana dia tahu soal itu? Padahak aku tak menceritakan itu padanya.

Bukan cuma menjelek-jelekkan aku, dia juga menjelek-jelekkan orangtuaku.

' Aku tak bisa memaafkannya! ' tekadku.

-malamnya, dikediaman keluarga Lu Han...

Cklek

" Lu-a.. Kamu belum tidur? " tegur umma. " Belakangan ini sepertinya kamu berusaha keras, sebaiknya kamu jangan memaksakan diri " lanjut appa yang berada disebelah umma. Aku tersenyum. Mereka masih menyayangiku~

" Tak apa! Aku akan berusaha supaya nanti bisa menduduki peringkat pertama lagi! Kalau tak berusaha keras, aku tak akan bisa mewarisi pekerjaan appa dan umma " ujarku dengan nada senang. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin berhenti les ditempat itu... Tapi, aku tak ingin membuat orangtuaku khawatir.

Dan ketika orangtuaku pergi..

Aku meraih boneka jerami itu.

Aku masih punya ini.. Dan aku bisa mengirimkan orang itu ke neraka kapan saja!

-esoknya..

Aku berjalan menuju tempat les..

" Posisi satu di Daily Chart! Band yeoja yang menjanjikan.. " kudengar itu di televisi yang berada di dalam etalase toko elektronik.

Kulihat lagi di sebuah toko, ada tulisan

' Perhargaan toko nomor 1! '

' Peringkat 1 pilihan! '

' No. 1 di Kanto! '

Diluar tempat les dan sekolah pun semua hal diberi peringkat..

' tapi, aku nggak ingin seperti Jong In ' pikirku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Tapi...

Aku harus berusaha agar bisa kembali menduduki peringkat pertama.

Aku masih memikirkan soal peringkat di tempat les.. Mungkin aku tak ada bedanya dengan dia...

Ah, sudah sampai, aku melangkah ke kelasku.

Cklek

TREEEENG *oke, soundeffect ngaco

Kelas kosong, hanya ada Kris saem dan aku.

" Eh, Lu Han-a " sapa saem sambil menoleh kepadaku.

" yang lain kemana? " tanyaku sopan sambil melangkah ke mejaku.

" katanya terlambat sekitar 30 menit karena kereta berhenti, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol saja? " jawabnya sekaligus menawar.

" hm. Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan belajar sendiri " sahutku dingin sambil mengeluarkan buku.

" Dinginnya " sahut seongsaenim.

" Soal keluarga saya.. Kemarin saem dengar dari Jong In, 'kan? " ujarku. " Saya akan berusaha untuk bisa menduduki peringkat pertama demi orangtua angkat saya, karena saya juga akan mewarisi klinik mereka.. " lanjutku. " saya tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main! "

" Ternyata orangtuamu memang keras, ya? " sahutnya. Aku terdiam sejenak.

" ... Tidak. " ujarku pelan. " Appa dan umma sama sekali tak pernah menyuruhku belajar "

Meski kami tak ada hubungan darah, mereka selalu mendukungku..

Mereka juga mendukung hubunganku dengan Se Hun..

Karena itu aku pun harus berbuat yang terbaik untuk mereka...

Setelah itu keheningan melanda.

" Saya bisa mengerti perasaanmu.. Yang ingin berguna bagi orang yang kamu sayangi " ujar seongsaenim memecah keheningan. " Saya juga dipungut oleh keluarga yang sekarang " aku terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris seongsaenim.

" Hah?! Bohong... " ujarku seraya memasang wajah shock. " Benar, kok. Selama ini saya selalu sendirian. Lalu ada orang yang mengajak saya untuk ikut bersamanya " balasnya enteng. " Dan selama ini saya mengusahakan yang terbaik dengan orang itu "

DEG

Aku merasa tersentuh mendengar kata-katanya.

" Eeh... Keluarga saem ada berapa orang? " tanyaku.

" Tujuh orang termasuk saya " jawabnya.

EEH? Beneran itu tujuh orang?!

" Banyak sekali! " aku cengo mendengar penuturan saem yang ekspresinya macam-macam itu.

Tapi..

Aneh..

Aku tak menyangka aku bisa ngobrol seperti ini dengan guru lesku...

-5 hours later...

" Baiklah, hari ini cukup sekian. Hati-hatilah saat kalian pulang... "

Semuanya berkemas termasuk aku. Aku melihat Se Hun dan Jong In tengah berbicara.

" Jongin-a, ayo, kita pulang... " ajak Se Hun.

" Kamu pulang saja sendiri, soalnya aku mau mengikuti Kris saem " sahut Jong In ketus.

" Apa? " ujarnya shock.

" soalnya Kris saem sama sekali tak mau memberitahukan dimana rumahnya " ujar Jong In antusias. " Sepertinya pulang pergi, dia tak naik kereta, jadi pasti dia naik mobil keren dan tinggal di mansion yang oke! Aku akan main ke sana, ah... " Aku yang mendengarnya geram dan mendekati mereka.

" HENTIKAN! " teriakku menegur Jong In. " Kris saem tinggal dengan keluarganya, jadi tindakanmu itu bisa menyulitkan Kris saem! "

Ia terperangah sejenak. Namun seulas senyum sinis kulihat mewarnai wajahnya.

" Ikh, bagaimana kamu tahu soal itu? " ujarnya sinis.

DEG

' Celaka... '

Aku terdiam namun aku mengepalkan tanganku erat.

" Padahal sikapmu menunjukkan seolah kau tak tertarik pada Kris saem, tapi, kamu berani berakrab-akrab dengan seongsaenim.. " lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapanku.

" ternyata kamu keganjenan, padahal Se Hun belum lama mencampakkanmu "

DEG

Sakit.. Sakit hatiku ketika mendengar penuturan tajam dari lidah tajam seorang Kim Jong In kepadaku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Aku berlari keluar, meninggalkan kelas.

' Aku kesal..! '

' Aku kalah dari orang macam dia dan tak membalas omongannya... '

Aku berlari ke pinggir danau biasa kukunjungi.

Aku menggenggam boneka jerami itu. Aku terus merenung.. Apa semua akan berakhir kalau benang ini kutarik?

" Lu Han-ah.. "

DEG

Pasti itu Kris seongsaenim. Aku menolehkan kepalaku.

" Saem... " balasku sambil tersenyum. " Rumah saem disekitar sini, ya? " tanyaku kepo. Kulihat ia tampak terkejut.

" Eh iya.. Begitulah.. " balasnya gugup. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Oh, ya. Hari ini kamu menduduki peringkat pertama karena nilaimu 100 " kata seongsaenim sambil menyodorkan hasil tes padaku. Aku meraihnya dengan tangan bergetar. Benarkah ini...?

" Apa? " ujarku kaget karena memang benar aku mendapat nilai 100.

" Kamu sudah berusaha keras termasuk saat istirahat " aku tersenyum getir menatap lembaran itu.

" Entah kenapa... Aku tak bisa merasa benar-benar senang " lirihku. " Kali ini aku bisa menduduki peringkat satu, tapi... "

' Mungkin nanti akan ada anak lain yang mengungguliku '

Sekarang aku tahu. Karena aku sadar, bahwa saat SMA nanti, atau saat dewasa nanti..

Pasti ada orang yang lebih diatasku. Aku merasa tak ada yang berubah seandainya aku mengirimkan dia ke neraka.

_Dan tak semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai keinginanku yang ingin agar orang-orang itu tak ada._

Tiba-tiba..

KRUUK

BLUSH

Wajahku memerah. Ah! Sial, aku belum makan rupanya, aduh.. Malunya.

" Mau makan? " tawar Kris saem sambil menahan tawa.

" I, iya... "

Kami berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan penjuru kota Tokyo.

" Eh, katanya restoran itu terkenal nomor satu, lho " kata seongsaenim sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran bintang lima. Aku terdiam.

" Seongsaenim, aku lebih suka restoran disitu.. " ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran sederhana di seberang sana.

" Iya! "

Kurasa ke depannya pun semua hal akan di ranking, dan meski tak bisa mengabaikan semua, aku tak mau lagi dipermainkan oleh hal seperti itu.

Author POV

Sedangkan disisi lain..

" Apa-apaan dia?! " geram Jong In menatap Kevin dan Lu Han yang tengah berjalan bersama.

-esoknya

DAK!

Jong In menghempaskan tubuh Lu Han ke dinding.

" Hei! Kamu jangan sok gara-gara saem suka padamu, ya " emosi Jong In. " Kamu bisa dapat nilai 100 dalam ujian pun karena saem memberitahukan soalnya padamu, 'kan? "

Lu Han terdiam kaku. Ia terkejut.

" Bukan... " jawab Lu Han datar. " Aku cuma belajar seperti biasanya, Aku belajar disaat kamu meributkan soal saem "

Jong In terpaku.

" APA? " sentaknya.

" Sebaiknya kamu lebih memperhatikan Se Hun dibanding saem.. " pinta Lu Han sambil menunjuk Se Hun yang terkejut melihat mereka. " Jebal.. "

" Karena Se Hun terlihat kesepian.. "

Lu Han POV

" Karena Se Hun terlihat kesepian.. "

Aku tersenyum menatap mereka. Meski dadaku masih sedikit sakit...

Tapi aku baik-baik saja..

Walau Se Hun tidak berada dalam dekapanku..

Se Hun POV

" Jong In-ah.. Kenapa kau hanya peduli pada saem? " tegurku. " Padahal aku namjachingumu.. " lirihku pelan. Kudengar ia mendecih pelan.

" KITA PISAH SAJA! " teriaknya yang spontan membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

" Apa? "

" Tadinya kupikir lebih baik aku pacaran denganmu, karena levelmu lebih tinggi dari namja-namja lain " aku tersentak.

" Tapi, sekarang levelmu lebih rendah dari saem " mataku membulat.

" Dan namja itu...! " sentaknya. " Padahal standar otak dan wajahnya di bawahku... Tapi dia BELAGU! " teriaknya. Aku menatapnya kaget.

Namja ini...

Manis di wajah saja?

Hatinya...

SHIT! Pabo Oh Se Hun!

Aku baru menyadari perasaan Lu Han... Dia..

SENDIRIAN.

Maafkan aku Lu..

Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

Lu Han POV

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah, dan berhenti di pinggir danau, tempatku terus merenung.

Kulempar boneka jerami itu dan tersenyum lembut.

" Gomawo... Ini semua berkat saem " ujarku sambil tersenyum. Airmataku perlahan mengalir mengiringi langkah kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Author POV

" Boneka jerami itu kembali, artinya tugasku selesai " ucap Kevin sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. " Aku sempat ketakutan karena mereka menyelidikiku, tapi, aku lega karena tak terbongkar "

" Kamu lega karena alasan lain, 'kan? Seperti kondisi anak itu sudah berubah " ujar Kyung Soo.

" Untungnya dia tak menarik benang itu. Tapi, sepertinya... "

" ..Ini belum berakhir " potong Baek Hyun sambil menatap semua keluarganya dingin.

" APA..!? " semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget.

" menyebalkan.. " ujar Baek Hyun sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

-other side

" biar saja... Namja itu.. " lirih Jong In sambil mengetik di laptop.

" LENYAP! " dan menekan enter.

Mengetik nama Lu Han di Hell Communication itu.

Dan namanya terpampang di depan komputer milik mereka.

Mata Kevin membulat.

" Tunggu...! Akulah yang jadi penyebab namja itu membenci Lu Han " protes Kevin.

" Jadi permintaan ini... "

" -tidak! " Joon Myeon menyela ucapan Kevin.

" Jangan terbawa perasaan, ini tugas kita "

-skip

" Terimalah ini " ujar Baek Hyun menyodorkan boneka jerami ke Jong In.

" ...Kalau benang ini ditarik, kita akan terikat perjanjian. Dan aku akan mengirimkan orang yang kau benci ke neraka.. " lanjutnya.

" ...tapi, siapa yang menabur, dia yang menuai. Dan setelah mati, jiwamu akan masuk neraka "

Jong In mengambil boneka jerami itu. Sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung keatas, seringaian tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

" Besok.. Aku akan mengirimkan gadis itu ke neraka di depan Kris saem! " tekadnya sambil menggenggam kuat boneka jerami itu.

-skip

" AYO! Hari ini kita dapat satu tugas lagi " kata Joon Myeon. Kevin hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin,

Khawatir jika Lu Han benar-benar dikirimkan ke neraka.

Setelah itu, Baek Hyun pergi ke kediaman So Hee,

Yang ternyata ia menulis nama Jong In di Hell Communication...

-skip

esoknya, di tempat les Matsumoto..

Jong In membuka pintu, bersamaan dengan teriakan heboh dari geng-gengnya.

" KYAAA! "

" -Hebat.. " pekik mereka semua.

" Jong In memang hebat "

" Dia peringkat pertama, lho! "

" WAJAR SAJA! "

Teriakan itu sahut-menyahut di ruang les itu. Jong In tersenyum,

" Hasil ujian, ya? " tanyanya sambil mendekati pengunguman dikelas itu, " Yah, wajar saja kalau aku di peringkat per..ta..MA!? " matanya membulat melihat tulisan itu.

_Ranking namja dengan sifat buruk Ranking 1_

1. Kim Jong In

Terdengat sahut-sahutan lagi di kelas itu,

" Hebat.. "

" ..dia ranking 1 di semua kategori "

Jong In terkejut, benar-benar terkejut.

" HEI! Apa ini!? " pekiknya kesal.

SIING

_Waktunya ramalan neraka_ terdengar ucappan dari bibir Baek Hyun, layar dihadapan Jong In seketika menjadi wajah Baek Hyun yang terlihat menyeramkan.

_Ranking pertama untuk hari ini adalah kamu yang berbintang CAPRICORN_

Jong In terdiam.

_Kau mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari temanmu, 'kan?_ Mata Jong In yang sipit membulat kaget,

T-Teman!?

" Apa...? So Hee... " Bayangan So Hee terlihat dihadapan Jong In, terlihat benang itu ada di genggaman So Hee.

" Jangan-jangan...! Kau mengirimkanku ke neraka, ya?! " pekik Jong In.

Kembali terdengar suara Baek Hyun menggema,

_Benda keberuntungan capricorn adalah boneka jerami, tempat keberuntunganmu adalah neraka_

BLAAAR

Terdengar suara petir menyambar sahut-menyahut dibelakang Baek Hyun.

" HIII! " Yi Xing bergidik ngeri melihat tontonan aneh nan menyeramkan itu. Sedangkan Kyung Soo dibelakangnya hanya sweetdrop.

" Sama sekali nggak beruntung! " gidik Yi Xing ngeri.

" Yah, itu 'kan ranking ala neraka Xing " kata Kyung Soo memasang ekspresi =,="

_Hei, sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan.._ Baek Hyun menarik lengan Jong In untuk masuk kedalamnya, dan tentu saja sulit, karena Jong In melakukan perlawanan walau itu mustahil.

" TIDAK! " berontak Jong In.

_Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia..._

Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa..

Yi Xing makin bergidik menontonnya, dan Kyung Soo lagi-lagi sweetdrop.

_KAMU MAU COBA MATI?!_

GROOO~!

-esoknya..

" Katanya Kris saem berhenti mengajar, lho! " kata Dong Woo.

" Yang benar? Kenapa mendadak ya? " jawab Amber.

" Jong In juga menghilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Dan So Hee pun berhenti les.

Lu Han yang mendengarnya terdiam.

' Kenapa saem berhenti...?! ' tangisnya.

TAP TAP TAP

' Padahal aku masih ingin diajari '

' -dan masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padanya ' Airmatanya terus mengalir mengiringi langkah kakinnya.

BRUK

" SAEM! " jeritnya sambil menangis keras.

" Kau yakin, tak mau menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya? " tanya Kyung Soo.

" -padahal baginya kau guru yang baik "

" Tak apa. " jawab Kevin tenang.

" -dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia punya keluarga yang baik " Lalu meninggalkan Kyung Soo sendirian.

" Ayo, kita pulang... "

" -Ke rumah, tempat tuan menanti kita... "

Lu Han's side..

" Lu Han-ah.. " terdengar suara lembut dari belakang Lu Han yang tengah terduduk di tanah.

Lu Han tau,

Ia tau itu suara siapa..

Oh Se Hun.

" Lu Han-ah, apa kau mendengarku.. " bisik Se Hun pelan.

GREP

Se Hun memeluk Lu Han dari belakang.

" Mianhae Lu, mianhae... Jebal mianhae Lu.. " bisik Se Hun tepat di telinga Lu Han.

" ssh, uljima, mianhaee.. Maafkan aku.. " bisik Se Hun memangku Lu Han dan menghapus airmata Lu Han lembut.

" Sehunnie.. " akhirnya Lu Han menjawab juga.

Se Hun tersenyum, " ne? "

" hiks.. Mianhae " tangisnya. Se Hun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" untuk apa? "

" K-karena Se Hun tersakiti karenaku, hiks.. "

Se Hun menyeka airmata Lu Han. Mengecup bibirnya lembut.

" itu bukan salahmu. Itu memang salahnya yang terlalu genit dengan namja yang memiliki level tinggi " hibur Se Hun.

" Luhannie, be my love again, please? "

-END-


End file.
